The American Dragons Little Brother
by Eneune
Summary: When Jake little brother comes and lives with him things get crazy. They hate each other. Ty is a Sorcerer and Jake is a dragon how will they learn to live with each other
1. Jake Long's Little Brother

**American Dragon: Jake Long's… Little Brother!**

Ty will use a golden staff with a floating ball of his soulstress form the staffs has 9 rings for each elements it is called natures staff. He has different forms or should you say jobs that each has their on unique abilities or spells. Elementalist-Which controls Elements or Nature, uses Nature Staff. Soulstress-Uses Souls of the dead and turns them into demons or monsters the souls look like floating balls of light also uses Nature Staff. Dragonmaster-Controls Dragons he's captured captures my shrinking them and freezing them also uses a lance. Angel-When he dies or changes main weapon a bow or a sword preferably the feather blade which is fused with an angel gem and an angle wing feather. Demon-As its name an evil demon he can hardly control uses teeth and claws. Dragon-also as it says he turns into a Dragon and kills his foe on the ground or sky claws teeth and some magic. More as I remember them. :Execute: means He is summoning and or using some form of magic the spell name or summon will be in "" like that. Well here it is, enjoy!

Jake sat playing games with Trixie and Spud. He was also babysitting Haley his little sister. His grandpa had left on a trip. Or had he!

Ty sat packing his bag in the other realm with the magical creatures. I heard a knock and peeked into the peep hole. It was Jake's grandpa. I opened the door he said "are you ready young one". "Yeah" I said throwing the last thing in my bag. We ran out and went sneaking hiding in the night. Didn't work demons saw us and they were after like hounds maybe because some were hounds demon hounds. We ran and I said "portal open". The ground opened and we fell. Grandpa said "Ty do you have your cell phone". "Yes" I said why. "I will call Jake he is the American Dragon he can help". "Who is Jake" I asked handing him my cell. "Jake is the American Dragon and your little brother" he said. "Wow, okay call him" I said back. He called Jake. "He is on his way" he said. After we fell for a bit grandpa turned into a dragon and began to fight I cast spell that absorbed there life and made them old and blow away in the dust. Jake came and killed some while grandpa and I continued to kill. One slashed my hand. Ahh I said as blood covered my hand. One dripped and hit a puddle on the ground. I felt my body pulsing. The blood came around my body. I try to resist the power of the dragon in me. It took over. I was in rage, berserk. I ran killing, slashing, and biting all the demons. Jake stepped forward whoa you okay there dude. I turned with an evil look and ran slashing him all over. He turned back to Jake and fell unconscious. I turned back bleeding and unconscious like Jake we both fell.

I awoke and walked downstairs Jake was there he looked nervous. That night I wrote I note and left. I ran away I went to a castle were the demon that made me bleed lived when he cut me he stole my staff. I sat in a tree resting. I saw Jake and Grandpa walking. I followed them after turning into an eagle. I flew following them. They turned into dragons and flew over the castle to the courtyard. They were beginning to fight the demon. The shot fire used there tail punched kicked. The demon used psychic and hit them against a wall. He held up the staff to use a big spell since my magic was sort of in the staff. I grabbed his arm with my talons or claws. He screamed and threw me along with the staff. I grabbed it with my talons and flew by Jake. I turned back to my human form and began to use big big big spells to kill the demon. It died and Jake kind of freaked since he saw me. We were walking back and I said "maybe I should go". Jake said" no I would not want that yo". I jumped on him showing my teeth and going for his neck. He freaked and squirmed. He screamed and freaked and I kissed him on the cheek. I got off laughing at how he freaked. "That wasn't very nice" he said. "I know but I wouldn't hurt you again or I won't do it again in less it was an accident like the last time" I said. "I would hope so" he said wiping his cheek making a face because I kissed him. We went home and ate dinner and got ready for bed.

Well this chapter is done I hope you like it please review. I need ideas coming up I think Ty should be scared of Jake since he doesn't know how to be a younger brother.


	2. I HATE YOU

**I Hate You**

We went to the bedroom. I crawled in and Jake was talking to mom. "Hey mom yo does he have to sleep with me?" "Yes dear, he doesn't have any were else" She said. "The guest bedroom?" Jake replied "Grandpa staying there he is really tired and can't get home like that." Mom said. He came in kind of mad looking. He lay down and I looked at him he looked at me evilly then turned away. I looked and went to bed. The next day our parents went on a trip Grandpa went home Haley went with them only Jake and me were left home. His friends Trixie and Spud came over. They and Jake sat playing games. "So Jake what is your brother like?" Trixie asked. "Hmm like Haley but more terrible and a guy and has to sleep with me". "Does that mean you hate him?" Spud asked. I walked down to stair to see what he was up to and maybe hang out and get to know him better.

"Yes I do hate him he is annoying." I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked at him he turned and saw me and jumped. He knew I had heard. My legs got weak I fell holding the pole of the stair and just cried. "Ty!" Jake ran toward me. When I saw him coming I got up and ran towards the guest bedroom. I sat behind some boxes. Jake came in. "Ty?" he said trying to find me. "Go away I'm fine and why do you care anyway?" I said meanly. "Ty, I hardly no you but what I said to them I didn't fully mean. What I am trying to say it I don't know you and I was playing around, okay?" He said kindly. I got up and hugged him. We went down stairs I sat by him watching them. I laughed along. We got to know each other better. Our parents came home. "Jake Ty we have a surprise for you". What is it we both asked? "We got you necklaces with each other in it so you're both together and a bunk bed for the room." "COOL!" we both shouted. That night I slept on the top and Jake was on the bottom. I looked at the necklace before sleeping and I kissed him goodnight.

Well finished. I know it is stupid but I am sick today give me a break. Review your ideas they will help having block on these.


	3. Nightmares

**Nightmares!**

I tossed and turned all night. I was scared I kept seeing Jake in my dreams. He was was attacking me. It kind of scared me well I a lot. When it was time to get up and go eat breakfast. He came and got me out of bed. I saw him and screamed I ran towards the back door in the living room. He came in the room and said "Ty what's wrong bro?" "Stay back" I said as I ran outside. He followed I freaked and made my angel wings appear. I flew into the air he said "DRAGON UP" he took off after me. "AHHHHHH" I screamed it was just like in my dreams. As I flew grandpa passed me he talked to Jake. I didn't realize Jake wasn't going to hurt me I was just scared. After like an hour or two I calmed down. I walked inside into the living room and Rose was there her and Jake were about to kiss. Rose was helping Jake baby sit Haley and me. I looked at Jake kind of nervous. He looked at me and he understood I was scared and had a nightmare about him. He talked to me and I felt better. I sat by him and Rose and fell asleep. That night Rose stayed over since our parents were on vacation. She slept by me I began to roll and freak because of nightmare she woke me up and told me it was okay. I felt lot better with her right there by me. I went back to sleep. I awoke the next morning and Jake was looking down at me a screamed and kicked him. He said "ouch" I walked out into the living room ignoring him. I sat by Rose on the couch and hugged her. Hi mommy I kissed her on the cheek. Can the cute girl Rose come over today? Jake likes her too it is funny we both like her. She looked at me and blushed then looks at Jake and blushed more. He glared at me and I opened my eyes. I saw Rose and screamed. I ran upstairs and hid I was blushing. Jake followed with Rose on his feet. I hid my face in Jake pillow blushing. She hugged me and said its okay I think of you like a little brother. I love you little Ty she said hugging me tighter. Jake hugged us both. Rose can we have breakfast can we go to Perkins please please please. I jumped up and down begging Rose. I gave her the puppy eyes and the lip.

I really need to stop writing under these conditions it is like 4 in the morning so tired. But it is SUMMER yeah. I know it is short but I don't have ideas. Kind of weird chapter huh well it was late or err early this morning and no one gave me ideas I have writers block. Hehe please review with ideas.


End file.
